I Get Around
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 1966 |dlc = April 10, 2015 (NOW) October 22, 2015 (JDU) |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Easy (Remake) |effort = Low (Remake) |nogm = 2 (Remake) |mc = JDU 1A: Lilac 1B: Light Purple 2A: Ochre Brown 2B: Dark Purple |pc = Aqua (JD) (Later Appearances) |gc = (Arrows) (Arrows) (Remake) |lc = (Remake) |pictos = 50 (JD) 46 (Remake) |nowc = GetAround |audio = |perf = Jérémy Paquethttps://m.youtube.com/watch?v=0OAllrHRFKU (2:00) |dura = 2:15 |kcal = 15}}"I Get Around" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer is a man who wears a teal and orange flower patterned shirt with a singlet under it, and orange flippers on his feet. Remake In the remake, the appearance stays the same, however his shirt and goggles are red, and his singlet and flippers are purple. Background Original The background is an image of a beach at sunset. It has 3 palm trees and birds that fly by occasionally. Remake The sunset is in a slightly lighter color. The palm trees are all more spread apart. Gold Moves In the remake, there are 2 Gold Moves in this routine. They happen consecutively: Gold Move 1: Open your arms in a left-diagonal fashion as if you are surfing. Gold Move 2: Similar to the previous move, but in a right-diagonal fashion. GetAround gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 GetAround gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Getaround gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Captions appears in Party Master Modes. Here is the caption attributed to his dance moves: *Snorkel Surf Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *The Swingin' 60s *All Songs F-J *Sun, Sand, and Sea *Unlimited F-J *Sun, Sand, and Sea Trivia General *'' '' is the first song by The Beach Boys in the franchise. *On April 14, 2015, the song was removed from . It was restored on April 15, 2015. **This made the ninth song to be deleted from , after American Girl, Roar, Happy, Fatima, Heart Of Glass, the Fanmade routine for We No Speak Americano, Sway (Quien Sera), U Can’t Touch This, and You’re On My Mind. Routine *Similar to Jerk It Out and Cotton Eye Joe, the beta routine had the dancer in a brief cartoonish version and the dancer s face was more visible. *The dancer has an avatar in that can be unlocked by reaching Level 750 on the World Dancefloor. **The avatar uses the version of the coach instead of the remake version. *The dancer appears in the Puppet Master Mode for Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain), where his shirt is mostly red instead of green. **A similar color scheme also appears in the remake, with all the green parts changed to light purple. *On , unlike many other routines, the routine originally did not have any Gold Moves. This could be attributed to the fact that the song was never in a game which came with the feature. **This is the first song to come directly from and without any appearances in any prior game. ***As of April 24, 2015, two Gold Moves have been added. *The remade dancer reappears in as an unlockable sticker. *A sticker of the coach can be unlocked in by dancing to Tel Aviv three times. Gallery Game Files Tex1_256x256_360808dcdd1cbd3e_14.png|'' '' getaround.jpg|'' '' (Remake) GetAround Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach (2016-''2019) GetAround_Cover_AlbumCoach_updated.png| album coach (2020) Getaround cover albumbkg.png| album background Getaround banner bkg.png| menu banner GetAround_map_bkg.png| map background GetAround_BC.jpg| cover GetAround_Cover_1024.png| cover 4-0.png|Avatar on FADDSAa.png|Avatar on and later games Gold_I Get Around.png|Golden avatar Diamond_I Get Around.png|Diamond avatar Getaround pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Theme 07 item 01.png| sticker In-Game Screenshots Getaround_jd1_menu.png| '' on the menu getaround jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen getaround jd2016 score.png| score screen getaround jd2017 menu.png|'' '' on the menu getaround jd2017 load.png| loading screen getaround jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen getaround jd2017 score.png| score screen getaround jd2018 menu.png|'' '' on the menu getaround jd2018 load.png| loading screen getaround jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Getaround jd2019 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Getaround jd2019 load.png| loading screen Getaround jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen getaround jd1 gameplay 2.png| gameplay getaround jdnow gameplay old.png| (outdated) gameplay Beta Elements 305987_10150629503964150_568288670_n.jpg|Beta gameplay Others Justdance4puppet.png|The coach s appearance in the Puppet Master Mode of Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) Jd01 item 02.png|Sticker on Videos Official Music Video The_Beach_Boys_-_I_Get_Around Teaser I Get Around - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays I Get Around - Just Dance Just Dance I Get Around Just Dance Now - I Get Around 5* Updated I Get Around - The Beach Boys - Just Dance Unlimited Just Dance Unlimited 1 2017• I Get Around The Beach Boys CLASSIC I Get Around - Just Dance 2018 I Get Around - Just Dance 2019 Extractions The Beach Boys I Get Around Extracted Coach from Just Dance Just Dance Now - I Get Around References Site Navigation ru:I Get Around es:I Get Around tr:I Get Around de:I Get Around pl:I Get Around Category:Songs Category:1960s Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs by The Beach Boys Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Remade Songs Category:Downgrade